Disney Residents
by WhyNotDream13
Summary: Disney Residents is an apartment building in the middle of Downtown Disney where some of our favorite Disney characters live. Follow the lifes of Ariel, Belle,Rapunzel and a few of their friends as they begin their new lifes in Disney Residents. Can they handle wacky neighbors, new romances,cruel enemies and random adventures within their building? Find out in 'Disney Residents!
1. Chapter 1

Disney Residents

Chapter One: First Steps

(Ariel P.O.V)

"So this is the big city?" I asked the taxi driver. "Yup." He said from behind the wheel. The whole ride here had been like that. I asked a question or try to start a conversation and all I got in response was a "Yup." or a "Nope." and even a occasional grunt. I just sighed and leaned my head against the cold glass window. My sigh must have made him feel bad for giving the silent treatment this whole time because he finally glaced at the rear view mirror and said "You will like it here Miss."

"I hope so." I replied. The driver shifted his sights back on the road but he still spoke.

"Forgive me for not speaking. My English is not very good."

"Really? I think your English is perfect!" I said cheerfully. I might have been seeing things but I could have sworn I saw him grinning. "Thank you Miss." He said. Then he pulled the cab over in front of a tall building. "We're here. Welcome to the Disney Residents." He said as he opened his door as stepped out. I opened my door and looked up at the structure. It was made out of sliver metal and was at least 10 stories high, maybe even more. There was so many glass windows I couldn't even count. But the front door was really something. It was glass with a red lining and it was in the shape of a mouse head. It made quite an impression. "Wow. Look at this door. Isn't it neat?" I asked the taxi driver. "Yup. Dont you think it makes the building complete?" He asked. I simply nodded and looked at the taxi driver for the first time. He was tall and built. His hands were big and looked strong. He stood kinda funny. Slouch but yet he looked prideful. His uniform didn't suit him at all. And under his driver cap were brown dreads. He noticed my staring and quickly opened the truck and took my bags out. "Shall we go inside Miss?" He asked. "Ummm sure." I felt a little nervous. I had never been away from home before and now I was about to take my first steps in my new apartment building. I walked to the door and took a deep breath. I grabbed the handle of the door and stepped in.

So this is the very first chapter of my first story. Im so excited to be able to share my story with others. Please review, rate and comment. I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to give me helpful advice since this is my first story! Thank you! Have a wonderful day! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disney Residents Chapter Two: Nice to see you. (P.O.V Belle) The apartment was cold. Thats the first thing I thought as I walked in. I know it was an easily fixed problem but still. I wrapped my coat tighter. "Are ya cold Miss Belle?" My new superintendent, Goofy, asked me. "No no Im fine." I answered. "Well uh...Is there any thing else you need? " Goofy asked while scratching this head. "Nope. Im fine." "Alright then. I hope you enjoyed your new home." "Thank you." "Bye ." And with that he was gone. I looked around. The walls were white with little mouse head imprints. The floor was a gray tile. There was a kitchen, a small table and a book shelf which I really liked. I wandered around and found there was three rooms and one bathroom. I always dreamed of moving away from home and I was really doing it. But I didn't want want to do it alone. So that's why I wrote to my good friends Ariel and Rapunzel and asked them if they wanted to to live with me in this new place. Both girls said yes. That's how I ended up here. "Belle?" A youthful voice called out. I spun around and saw Rapunzel standing in the doorway. "Belle!" She squealed as she ran and gave me a tight hug. I giggled and said "Its nice to see you too Punzy." She released her grip on me and "Sorry but I'm so excited!" She giggled out. Then Goofy came in and placed three purple bags on the floor. On his shoulder was a small green chameleon. "Here are your bags ." He said. "Oh an your a lizard too!" He quickly added. Then the little chameleon gave Goofy a mean look. "Sorry! Heres your chameleon." Goofy chuckled. The chameleon looked pleased as Goofy picked him up and handed Rapunzel. "Oh thank you !" Rapunzel said. Goofy simply nodded and walked out the door leaving us empty in our apartment. "So where's Ariel?" Rapunzel asked while she put her chameleon on the table. "I have no idea. I thought she was with you actually." I replied. "I thought she was already her with you. I hope she's ok." Rapunzel said worryingly. I didn't say anything because I was kinda worried too. "So is that the famous Pascal?" I asked while looking at the chameleon. "Oh yes! Pascal say hi to Belle." Pascal just sighed and looked at me. "He's not quite happy about the move." Rapunzel meekly said. I just smiled at Pascal knowing he soon would go on me and I would grow on him. ******** So this was a short, simple chapter. I kinda wanted to get the other two main characters (Belle and Rapunzel) into the story already since I have fun ideas for them. Oh and Im posting this on my birthday! Happy birthday me! Anyways, lots more to come and please review, rate and comment and feel free to give me any helpful advice! Have a magical day! :) 


End file.
